Scars Tell Stories
by ZombieSpacePirate
Summary: After Ezra gets hurt on a mission, one of his nightmares come true when the crew of the Ghost finds out (Short stories) Sorry Bad Summary
1. The Crew Found Out

**_This is just for fun so_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Damit!" Ezra yelled as he got hit by a blaster on his arm

"Ezra!" Kanan screamed across from where he was. He could sense his Padawan pain. "You okay?!"

"Yea! Just got a gazed by a shoot!" Ezra lied. He always lied about stuff but that was only for survival.

"Arg! There's to many!" Zeb said firing from behind a crate. "Sabine! How about a miracle!?"

"You got it!" She threw one of the 'miracles' from where she hid towards the troopers.

BOOM

All the troopers were stuck do to the quick glue and covered in pink.

"Haha! Nice one Sabine" Ezra said.

"What can I say! It's a masterpiece!"

Kanan smiled at Sabine words. He took out his communicator "Spector 1 to Ghost"

_"Ghost here!"_

"Where goanna need a lift."

_"I'll be there!"_

Kanan put his communicator back on his belt when he heard shoots from above.

Then just as said the Ghost came into view being chased by TIE fighters. Chopper shooting them down.

Hera lowered down and open the ramp.

"Everyone to the Ghost" Kanan said as he started to run to the ghost.

Everyone did as said and got to the Ghost.

"Well that was fun" Sabine said

"By fun you mean?" Zeb asked

"I made a masterpiece!"

"Uh hu" Zeb said as he started walking to the cockpit followed by Sabine yelling at him.

Ezra was about to go to when he was stopped by Kanan.

"Ezra, are you alright?" Kanan asked as he grabbed his non injured arm. (his left)

"Yea. Why wouldn't I be?" Ezra said trying to hide his right arm.

"I sense pain coming from you when we were out there."

"I told you I got gazed by a shot." Kanan could see through the eyes of his Padawan. He been shoot.

"Med-bay. Now!"

"Master I'm fine really!"

"Ezra!"

"Cant you just leave me alone for one and stop treating me like a god dam baby for once!" Ezra raised his voice a little and shock Kanan.

"Remember. I lived on the streets. I'm used to pain." Ezra said and headed towards his shared room.

Kanan just stood there. Upset that he forgot the kid grew up like that.

But he wanted to let Ezra know that he's not alone anymore.

Kanan speed walk to where Ezra was heading. He saw Ezra walk into the bedroom. And before it closed Kanan slipped in and grabbed Ezra.

Ezra winced at the pain in his arm when Kanan grabbed him.

"You are going to the med-bay if you like it or not." He picked Ezra up in his arms and trying not to drop him from him squirming.

"Put me down!"

He just kept walking to the med-bay.

"Master! Please!" Ezra had an angry face on but underneath he was scared. He did not want his new family to find out.

Kanan made it to the med-bay with the luck of not dropping Ezra.

All of Ezra screaming got the attention of the rest of the crew.

They headed to the med-bay where they last herd the scream (wasn't really a scream, just yelling)

"What is going on?" Hera asked as she entered the med-bay with Sabine and Zeb behind.

"Oh, hey. Can you help me?" Kanan asked trying to get cuffs around Ezra

"What are you doing to him?!" Hera screamed as she went to Ezra

She was about to help him go but Kanan stopped her.

"He got shoot" Hera looked at Kanan with shock and then back at Ezra with a mad look that you would not want to be in front of.

"Why didn't you tell us!?" Hera yelled as Kanan took his non-injured hand quickly and cuff them.

Ezra tried to pull away but only caused pain so Hera asked again.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Why would I?"

"What do you mean Ezra?" Hera asked getting supplies from the cabinets

"I been shoot before. It not a big deal" Ezra said trying to get out of the cuffs still.

"Not a big deal? Ezra its a big deal! It could get infected!"

"So! It's life!"

Sign. "Kanan since you didn't tell us anything before you took him hostage in here you get to treat him. I need to go lie down for a bit. She left.

"I'm surprised she didn't go all mother mode" Zeb said

"Oh, she did but she saw Ezra and well for some reason couldn't do it." Kanan said as he was now by the door with the others

"Ezra quickly got out of the cuff by using one of his tricks and jumped in the vents.

"Ezra!" Kanan quickly said as he saw this happen. He grabbed the teen leg and brought him down.

"If you want out then you would let me treat your wound."

Ezra gave an angry glare.

"Ezra."

"Fine! Alright!"

He got up and sat on the bed but this time not cuffed.

Kanan grabbed Ezra right arm and moved it. Causing a hiss o come from Ezra mouth as he closed his eyes shut.

"It's hard to tell can you take your shirt off?"

Ezra did as told. It hurt just by moving it a little. He took of his shirt that reviled his torso. Showing many scares and burns, one burned said something.( you know how they do the cows)

It said S7EB ( :3 u get if you read my other story)

Everyone gasped. They all stared at him for a little to long.

"Can I please just go."

Kanan got back to reality "No now give me your arm."

He did as told. Kanan exam his wound.

"It hit directly. Your goanna need to rest for awhile" Kanan sign as he started to put bandages on him.

"How long?"

"When ever you feel fine."

"Well then, guess I start now."

"Second thought, when I say your fine."

"Ugh."

"Ezra can I ask a question?" Sabine asked

"Sure" He already knew the question

"How come you never told us about your..scars?" Everyone was thinking that and was happy someone finally asked

"Well you guys always freak out when I get hurt."

"No we don't" Zeb quickly said

"Actually you do, remember when I got captured by Agent Kallus when we met. You guys didn't even know me and Hera still went all mother mode." Ezra pointed at

Everyone was in silence and looked at Zeb

"For the last time it wasn't my fault!"

"Right Zeb" Sabine said

"Can I go now?"

"Ye-" Kana was interrupted by Zeb.

"Not until you tell us a story about one of your scares"

"Fine"

Zeb pointed to the one that stranded out the most. The S7EB burned band on his left fore-arm.

"That one"

"Can you pick a different one"

"Why" Zeb really wanted to know

"I don't want to talk about that one" He had sadness in his eyes.

"Fine, hmmm. That one" He pointed to a scar near his heart. It was jagged looking.

"Knife"

"Excuse me?" Kanan said.

"I got stabbed by a knife. I was with a gang, but I never really joined them. I just did that so I can sneak off if I found stuff I could use. Someone spotted me and decided to chase me. I was bale to get out side but it was hard to see since it was raining and dark out. It was really muddy, it was hard to run and that guys was much bigger than me. He got me and stabbed me and when he thought I was dead he went, I got up and headed to my tower." Ezra finished with a sign

"How old were you?" Sabine asked

"9"

Everyone was scared of there little member. How can someone so young just get stabbed like that and walk it off as if nothing happen. He wasn't normal but he probably been used to it. Some scars looked worse and faded. He had a horrible past. His parents were taken away from him on his BIRTHDAY. He lived alone on the streets. It was to much.

"Oh Ezra I'm so sorry" Kanan said as he got closer to his Padawan to hug him.

Ezra got up and headed to the door.

"Don't be, it wont make a difference" He said and walked out the door.

"Poor kid" Zeb said.

Sabine couldn't say anything. She was just heart broken of what has happen to him in his past. People never paid attention to him or anything. He was trying to make friend with her and all she did was push him away.

"I'm so sorry Ezra.." She whispered.

* * *

_**Well that's it for this chapter. **_

_**Tell me if you want more.**_

_**Each chapter would be one about his scar and everyone knowing Ezra a bit more.**_

_**Please Rate and Review!  
**__**Thank you and have a great time!**_


	2. Another Scar to Be Added

**_Hey Everyone!_**

**_One chapter and I already got 26 favorite and 34 followers. Wow!_**

**_I was so excited so many of you like it._**

**_I am really happy I get to continue this._**

**_And thank you for all the positive feedback!_**

**_S7EB is from one of my stories 'The Chosen Jedi' for those you want to know_**

**_I meant for this to be posted on St. Patrick's Day. You'll see why in the story_**

**_Anyways Enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

_Ezra POV_

It was a simple mission from Falcrum. Go to an Imperial shipment and take whatever they are shipping.

"Everyone take cover!" Sabine yelled as she threw one of her normal bombs at the troopers coming.

But being a pain to the Empire side, we always managed to get tricked or just get plain bad luck.

And just as tricked and getting bad luck. Someone I wish wasn't here right now.

The Inquisitor was here. Fighting Kanan while I shot the Inquisitor if I had an opening to witch I did many times but he was quick enough to black them. And just as more bad luck was coming I was right next to one of Sabine bombs she threw that had to land right next to me. I started to run away from it knowing what would of happen if I didn't move in time.

BOOM

I wasn't quick enough to get out of the exploding paint all the way. Half of me was green while the other half of me was still me.

I got up from where I was. I didn't need to worry about troopers since half of them were taken out by Sabine bombs.

I started to head where the Inquisitor and Kanan were still fighting. I saw the Inquisitor force push Kanan to a wall nocking him unconscious.

"Noo!" I yelled as I started to head to Kanan but I never made it. I was brought up from the ground in a choke hold.

"Ah, I see you changed your look a bit. You don't mind me adding something do you?" I struggled to breath as trying to claw the invisible hand away from my throat.

The Inquisitor made his lightsaber to show only one blade. He aimed it at my throat.

Kanan woke just in time to see me die.

The Inquisitor smiled as he raised his lightsaber to the air ready to cut me in half.

I waited for the split second I would feel pain and nothing. Instead I heard a "Noooo!" and a gun shot witched manage to hit the Inquisitor who lightsaber only cut my arm and leg. I screamed in pain as I was drooped to the floor. I close my eyes tight to the pain. I hear someone say my name but I just moaned and started to drift into unconscious. I open my eyes just a little to see Kanan fighting Inquisitor again. Kanan was lucky. It was hard to fight of you got shot on the shoulder head on. No doubt it hurt me last time.

Seems I'm the only one who has bad luck. 'My whole life'

I look up to see who was calling my name. It was Zeb who had worry in his eyes and a fake smile on his lips. I start to close my eyes and drifted into darkness.

* * *

Zeb POV

I saw the kid in the force choke thingy and saw the Inquisitor raise his lightsaber to cut Ezra in half. I charged forward and shot a few bullets at him. Lucky I was able to hit him his arm but to still have Ezra get hurt. The Inquisitor let go of Ezra who fell to the floor in pain. I smelled blood.

"Ezra!"

I quickly ran over to him and saw him in a puddle of blood. I see him open his eyes and look at me.

"Ezra.." I said in relief but he started to close is eyes again. This time not opening them again.

"Ezra!" I shook him response. I check if he was alive witch I was happy he was. I picked him up gently not to cause more pain for him. I looked to see Kanan.

He managed to nock the Inquisitor down. He started running this way.

"Spector 1 to go we need pick up now!"

"Coming hun!" Hera replied

We got to where Sabine was. She had a worry face when she saw Ezra. She started running with us as she threw one last miracle behind.

Just as expected Hera was there with the Ghost. As soon the ramp open I ran to the med-bay with Kanan and Sabine behind.

* * *

**_Cliffhanger! _**

**_Next Chapter would be Kanan POV with Ezra _**

**_Hoped you enjoyed_**

**_Rate and Review _**

**_Have a awesome day!_**

**_:)_**


	3. Another Scar to Be Added II

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**Here's the 2 part of Another Scar to Be Added **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Kanan POV

My head hurt. I wonder why? Oh yea the Inquisitor nocked me out.

"Argh..." I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. All I wanted to do was sleep the pain away. Maybe I can.

"Ah, I see you changed your look a bit. You don't mind me adding something do you?" Who was that.

It sounded familiar. I forced my eye lids open. All sleepiness was shook out of my system. I saw my Padawan in the air about to get cut in half.

"Nooo!" I yelled.

At that exact moment I saw a shoot come from the left. I look to see it was Zeb and then a horrible scream. I turn back to Ezra who laid on the floor. Not moving.

I got up, but it was a bit hard. I forced all of my pain away. My Padawan needed my help right now. I started to run towards him but before I could step another step forward the Inquisitor stepped in front of me. I swear under my breath. I enlight my saber and got into battle form. I glared at the Pau'an. From the corner of my eye I see Zeb picking up Ezra. If I needed to get out it would be right now. I charged at him and swung my saber to his right witch he deflected easily.

"Give up the boy now and I will spare your life. For now." He said as he pushed me

"No"

"No?..Very well then. The only other way is to kill you and tae him" He smiled

I could tell he as still hurting from the shoot. So I deactivate my saber and punched his right arm and nock him off his feet. I didn't waste a second to think if he let him or not. He ran over to where Zeb was. They started running back and met with Sabine. On the way I contacted Hera.

"Spector 1 to Ghost we need pick up now!"

"Coming hun!" She said.

She was there when we arrived. We didn't waste a second to go to the med-bay. Ezra was bleeding bad. And it hurts for me to say this but he might die from blood loss.

As soon we got into the med-bay Sabine started hocking up Ezra to the machines as Zeb lays him down and starts to get stuff for the wounds. A few minutes latter Hera coms in and goes mother moode right away. Telling Zeb and Sabine what to do. She told me to go to my room.

"Wait. What?" I said in shock and confusion

"You heard me. Go to your room."

I was stunned. She usually yelling at me to do something. "Hera I just cant do anything! He's my Padawan!"

"I know Kanan. But right now your scared. We're all scared. Just go relax. Who knows it might help Ezra.

"Bu-"

"Now Kanan" She said in a voice I didn't like. An angry voice.

And I did not want to mess with her if her tone is like that. "Fine"

I looked back at my Padawan and exited the room to go to my room. Once in my room I sat on the ground and began to meditate. Seeing if I could help in a way. I tried to fin Ezra in the force. But he wasn't there. That's impossible. Ezra not dead. I check again. Nothing. I was panicking right now. I kept going over and over again to see if my mind was playing tricks. Then I felt him. He was all right.

After what seemed like hours witch it actually was some hours Hera called me into the med-bay. I got up where I sat and headed towards the med-bay once I stepped in no one was there. I walked in some more and saw a note on the other bed.

It said:

_Me, Sabine, Zeb and Chpper went to go get some supplies for the Ghost and Ezra._

_We'll be back in 5 hours._

_Watch Ezra and make sure YOU both don't get into trouble _

_again._

_Love, Hera_

I'm for it. One more scratch on Ezra and I'm a dead man.

I went to where Ezra was and brought up a seat. The minute I looked at Ezra he looked pale and all of his scars on his torso was showing. I sat there mostly an hour just staring at him thinking of the time we were in bad situations. Were I almost died from Hera yelling at me for getting hurt.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of pain. I look up and see Ezra starting to wake up.

"Ezra!" I jumped to my feet and hovered over Ezra.

He blinked a few times and just stared at me.

"Kanan?"

"I'm here Ezra. Don't worry"

"Good"

There was silence in the air for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry Ezra."

He got up witch to my surprise didn't really hurt him.

"For what?' He asked

"You got hurt because of me. And as a master you don't let your Padawan get hurt because of you."

"I didn't get hurt because of you" I look him straight into his blue eyes. "I got hurt because of me. I made that choice so it's my fault.

As confuse as I was I still didn't know what he was talking about. "What do you mean."

"It's what I said when I was on the streets. You make a choice. It becomes your fate."

"And why would you say that?"

"I got hurt a lot while growing up. This was my fate and the choices I made for it."

"You surprise me all the time, you know that"

"Yep" He smiled a bit

"Besides. This is just a scratch."

"What's just a scratch."

He pointed to his new injuries. "I had way worse than this before."

My heart hurt after he said that.

"Do tell"

He looked at me with a face that said 'do I got to?' but he didn't have a choice. I wanted answers

"Okay. After stealing some stuff from one of the Imperial ships I headed to the black market to sell the, I sold them and got some credits. On my-"

I cut him off. "Wait Imperial ship?"

"Yea, I used to steal stuff off of them all the time. How do you figure I escaped when I got caught by Kallus."

I just stared at him and shook my head. "Continue"

"So on my way to my tower I notice someone was following me. So I decided to play a trick on them for a bit. After entering an alley and jumping behind them I notice it was someone who used to be in a gang."

Ezra took a deep breath.

"After I surprised him I nocked him out and headed to my tower once again. Once I got up I notice the rest of the gang was there. They ganged up on me and started to beat me and...stab me over and over. I managed to nock some down but I was in to much pain. One of them pushed me off the tower."

I got up fast from where I sat after hearing the getting pushed of the tower part.. It shocked Ezra with the sudden movement.

Ezra could feel the anger coming from me.

"Don't worry Kanan. I didn't get hurt from the fall."

"That's a steep drop Ezra! No one can survive that fall without getting hurt!'

"Kanan please. I jumped off the tower a million times already and never once did I get hurt."

"After landing safely on the ground I sneaked up and knocked them all out. The end."

"What about your stabbed wounds?"

"They healed but it took awhile since I was moving around half the time."

"And hey what's wrong with two more scar right."

I looked at him with sad eyes. Before I knew what was happening I was hugging him.

"Uh. Kanan?"

I knew he had a rough past but that. I thought I knew everything about him but I guess not.

"Kanan"

I hugged him tighter. I still cant believe how he managed through all those years.

"Kanan!" I heard my name and stopped hugging him.

"Gezze! You trying to kill me to!"

"Sorry" I laugh a little.

"Just make sure Hera doesn't hug me to death either."

"Sorry cant make that a promise"

"I know just try and stop it from happening"

I smiled at him.

"What's with the smile?"

"You are one strong kid"

"I'm a teen for crying out loud!"

I started laughing, Ezra soon joined in after he stopped being angry.

We talked a big and waited for the crew to come back. Once they did Hera did one of her death hugs on Ezra.

"Help!" He said as he tried to get out of Hera's grasped. She only hugged tighter.

We all started laughing. Well not Ezra, He was still dying from Hera's hug

* * *

**_So this is the end of Another Scar to Be Added._**

**_Hoped you enjoyed!_**

**_Rate and Review Please_**

**_Suggestions please!_**

**_Have a great time_**

**_:)_**


	4. When Your Sick I

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**Sorry for the wait**_

_**Anyways **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Kanan POV

Me and Ezra were training when I notice Ezra seemed unfocused.

Sure the kid did focus much but this time felt different. Like he trying to stay focus but cant.

"Hey kid you alright?" I asked while deactivating my lightsaber

It took a few seconds for him to answer "Huh? Oh yea I'm alright." He said as he did the same thing.

I study him a little. He dreads his steps and looks like death. Yikes.

"Ezra can you come here." Ezra did as told. It was more of a command then a question

Once he was in front of me I put the back of my hand on his check. My hand was only there for a split second before Ezra jerked back.

"Ezra."

"What?" He said backing up a little

"Come back here"

He huffed and stepped forward again this time not jerking away. I put the back of my hand on his cheek again and I quickly jerked away. He was burning hot!

"Ezra your sick."

"So." He said as he started heading back to the Ghost. I stopped him with a hand on the shoulder.

"Ezra. Your burning up. You need to take some medicine."

"I don't need to take anything. It will pass in a few days." He said as he brushed my hand off and ran to the Ghost.

Sign I started walking back to the Ghost and went to the cockpit to talk to Hera. Once got there I sat in the chair next to here.

"Something bugging you hun?" She said as she spun in her chair to face me. She had a happy face on like she go an upgrade for the Ghost or something.

"Ezra sick"

Her face turned to worry real quick "Did you tell him to take some medicine?"

"Yes but refuses to."

"How bad was it"

"I don't know for sure but I could tell you it was very hot."

She looked like she was thinking of something and then by my surprise she said a plan to get him. "Wait what?"

"Go grab the thermometer from the med-bay and bring it back. I get Ezra to come here and when he is and you come you'll take his temperature. Okay?"

"Who are you?"

"Just a worried mother." She chuckled a bit so did I. I did as plan and headed to the med-bay to grab it and as planed for era I heard her call Ezra over the communicator on the ship.

"Ezra come to the cockpit."

* * *

With Zeb and Ezra

"Ezra come to the cockpit"

"What you do this time?" Zeb asked the kid who was laying on the top bunk

"Nothing"

"Well it might of been something if Hera wants you."

"I told you it was nothing." Ezra snapped back. He jumped of his bunk and made his way to the door.

"Jezz kid. What you do wake up on the wrong side of the bed"

* * *

Ezra ignored him and went to the cockpit to be met with Hera. Ezra sat in the chair Kanan was just in.

"Yes?" He asked trying not to sound so drained of life

"I need you to fix the control panel for me"

"Why cant Chopper do it?"

"He's recharging"

Just as said Chopper came rolling in.

Hera just stared at him with angry face that said 'well thanks for coming in at the wrong time!'

"Well since he's here I'm goanna go." He said as he got up Kanan came in. "Hera now!"

Before Ezra knew what was happening he was in hold by Hera. He tried to get out but was to weak. Kanan walked over to him and put the thermometer in his mouth.

* * *

Kanan POV

After Hera got Ezra in a hold and trying to get out of it he failed. I put the thermometer in his mouth and waited for a beep.

Beep

I took it out of his mouth and read it out loud.

"103.34!"

Hera still had her hold on Ezra when she said "You are going to go take some medicine and go straight to bed mister."

"I would if I could" He said trying to make Hera remember the hold he was in.

She let go of him so he could go. Big mistake. He started to run to the door and before the door closed he said "I'll be in the city" With a mock salute

Me and Hera just stared there when I heard a beeping from the Ghost panel. The ramp opened. "Stay here" I said as I exit the cockpit. I ran to the ramp and saw Ezra running towards his tower.


	5. When Your Sick II

**Hey Everyone!  
Sorry for the wait, my web browser keeps closing by itself. I was piss when i was done with the chapter before and it just….closes… So now I'm trying google doc.**

**Also this week of school been crazy. We had PARCC Test again for 2 days, Late start, an 2 an hour boring assembly and half day on Friday for Prom.**

**Anyways Hope You Enjoy!**

* * *

Ezra POV

I was running towards my tower thinking to myself.

I'm not a child anymore, I don't need protection, I don't need help, I don't need anything

They don't know the feeling of being alone for 8 years. When I was sick I had to walk on it. I had no credits for medicine and it was always a cold night. I was never taken care of and I don't want it to start now.

I finish that thought when I reach the ladder to my tower. I take a quick glance behind me to see if I'm being followed. The corner of my mouth twitch up a little when I saw Kanan running towards the tower as well.

I look at the ladder and begin to climb.

* * *

Kanan POV

I saw Ezra running towards his tower so I followed. On the way over to his tower I began to think.

Why doesn't Ezra want to be taken care of?

Then it hit me. I was so caught up in life today that I forgot about his past. Not having anyone to care for him.

I frowned. I need to talk to him, I saw him then climbing up the latter.

* * *

Ezra POV

Once I reach the top I quickly ran inside and lock the door. After that I went somewhere in the tower to hide.

What? Did you think no one came up here before?

I walked to the other side of the room and pulled a piece of metal out of the wall. I climbed in and put the piece back in place and waited. I know Kanan could find me with the force but there of things he doesn't know yet. Like the tower I'm in now was actually part of my family the just never used it but it was also for protection.

I knew my parents where Jedi and they knew I was force-sensitive. I had training before just never told Kanan.

The tower was made out of metal that can hide the force, which was another way of how I survived. The Inquisitor did come to Lathol before it just I was in my tower at the time. I always hid here or in the alleys in the streets.

I felt a little worn down by my fever. Not a big problem, I had way worse before.

* * *

Kanan POV

When I reach the ladder I stopped, something wasn't right. Ezra forces signature was gone. The only way a force user wasn't in the...force was either they were dead or they were trained to hide it which would have taken years. I began to worry as I begin to climb, once I reach the top I tried to open the door with force so I could rush in but was stopped when I hit the door with my face.

"OW!"

I covered my face with my hands. That really hurt! I look back at the door and tried again.

Nothing

I push the button to open it

Still nothing

I tried opening with my strength.

Didn't even budge

Then I remember I brought my lightsaber with me. I could make a hole but I don't want to damage Ezra tower just in case something bad happens and we need to stay somewhere. So that was out of the question.

Then I remember I had a little screwdriver in my boot. I bent down and took it off and went to the panel to try and open the door.

Swoosh

Success!

I was so happy I forgot what I was doing for a sec but quickly remember. I ran in only to see no Ezra around.

"Ezra!" I yelled to see if he was hiding. I know he's not dead when I first entered.

No answer

"Ezra!"

I yelled again only to hear a small chuckle. I turned to hear the source of the chuckle but nothing. I heard it again, this time more clearly. I walk to where I heard. When I was there I thought I was going crazy when I saw nothing, before I turned around I spotted a part of the was not in place, at first it looks just like the rest of the wall, torn down, rusty and all but once you're close you could tell it was a secret place.

"Ezra?"

I heard a shift in the part of the wall. I carefully took the piece of metal wall out of the way and look at the little boy who was close to falling asleep where he was.

"Ezra…" I smiled a little.

He look up from where he was with widen eyes.

"How did you find me?"

I smiled more. "I heard you laughing a little"

"I don't laugh Kanan"

"What do you mean?" I looked worried now

"I don't laugh like that." He started coughing

"Then who-" I turn around in time to see a little kid jump on me.

* * *

**_Sorry again_**

**_Hoped You Enjoyed_**

**_If you read my other stories there being worked on right now so sorry for the wait._**

**_OC needed for the KID_**

**_Question: Should I make Ezra run away again or be taken car of? _**


	6. When Your Sick III

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**Sorry for the wait!**_

_**Finals are done and schools over! Now there **__**might **__**not be late updates. **_

_**Im sorry for not updating...if u read my others stories you will understand why.**_

_**Also thank you all for your suggestions for the KID. Some PM me and some wrote in the reviews. Sorry if I did not pick you. **_

_**Anyways Enjoy!**_

* * *

Kanan POV

"Ezra…" I smiled a little.

He look up from where he was with widen eyes.

"How did you find me?"

I smiled more. "I heard you laughing a little"

"I don't laugh Kanan"

"What do you mean?" I looked worried now

"I don't laugh like that." He started coughing

"Then who-" I turn around in time to see a little kid jump on me.

I tumbled bit from he sudden impact but manage to keep balance.

"You stay away from Ezzy ponytail man!"

P-p-ponytail man!

I tried to get the kid off of me but manage to stumble again. I was about to use the force to get the kid off before Ezra spoke up.

"Lily, its okay he's with me" Ezra said and between the hands that were crawling at my face I could tell he was getting up. The kid named 'Lily' jumped off me making me stumbled back and trip over a troopers helmet.

I fell into a crate managing to get stuck and -wait what's that smell?

"Hahaha!" I look up too see Ezra and Lily doubling over in laugher.

"Wh-what's so funny?" I ask trying to get out only manage to fall back down, which only made them laugh more.

"Ezra." I looked him in the eye telling him to stop.

"S-S-Sorry Kanan" He said trying to stop laughing. "It's just, you fell in the crate were I keep all of my fo-" He couldn't continue as again he doubles in laughing.

I sent a glare his way. I look were I landed in. Sign, of course it had to be food. I begin to get out again went I start hearing coughing. I look up to see Ezra coughing into his hands, Lily looking at him with a worried look. I quickly get up from the crate and go to him.

"Ezra, are you okay?" I said as I put both my hands on his shoulders

"Is he going to be okay?" Lily said behind me. I turn around to say something when I notice a scared/worried expression on her face.

"I'm okay Lily" Ezra said one he stopped coughing his lungs out. I turn to face him and grab his arm and started leading him to the door. I was about to press the button to open the door when I felt a tug on my shirt. I look down to see Lily. She looked about 10 years old. Red long hair with deep green eyes holding worried in them. Then I notice her state of cloths. They weren't beat up, they were nice and new. She isn't an orphan.

Sign'

"Yes Lily?"

"Please don't take away Ezzy" She started crying. Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no. I let go of Ezra and leaned down to the little girl. I am not good with this stuff. "Hey, it's okay. I'm just going to take him for a bit okay?" She looked up and smiled. I smiled back and stand up. I turn around to meet Ezra only he's not there. I turn back to the little girl, smiling and laughing.

* * *

_**So sorry for not updating!**_

_**And sorry the chapter is short! It what I had done.**_

_**Favorite and Follow :)  
**_

_**And Please**_

_**Rate and Review!**_


	7. When Your Sick IV-End

_**So sorry for not updating. If you read my others stories you'll know why.**_

_**Copied and Pasted this.**_

_**So I have some explaining to do huh?**_

_**Well lets just say I get bored of stuff real quick and loose interest but after awhile I go back to loving it. Also since SWR isn't on at the time, some people lost some interest too. But judging by the trailer I can tell hey will be coming back soon. Hope Ezra gets hurt more, I don't know why but I love see the main character get hurt if its one that never does or has an awesome background or anything.**_

_**So the reason I haven't been updating it is because I kind of lost interest with SWR but I'm getting back into it and since its coming back in fall I will be posting new stories ,and updating.**_

_**Also I'm sorry if I get anything wrong but it's been awhile since I posted a chapter from this story. And I been have trouble lately with stuff.**_

_**Also I changed my username because I got really interested in Zombies again. **_

_**Anyways Enjoy!**_

_**THERE WILL BE SOME COLORFUL LANGUAGE (I forgot what I was going to say so I used what my teacher did when we read a book in 8th grade)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Wars Rebels (Haven't done that in a while)**_

* * *

Kanan POV

"I'm okay Lily" Ezra said one he stopped coughing his lungs out. I turn to face him and grab his arm and started leading him to the door. I was about to press the button to open the door when I felt a tug on my shirt. I look down to see Lily. She looked about 10 years old. Red long hair with deep green eyes holding worried in them. Then I notice her state of cloths. They weren't beat up, they were nice and new. She isn't an orphan.

Sign'

"Yes Lily?"

"Please don't take away Ezzy" She started crying. Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no. I let go of Ezra and leaned down to the little girl. I am not good with this stuff. "Hey, it's okay. I'm just going to take him for a bit okay?" She looked up and smiled. I smiled back and stand up. I turn around to meet Ezra only he's not there. I turn back to the little girl, smiling and laughing.

I looked at her with anger, shock and other emotions.

"You...!" I was about to say something inappropriate but quickly cut it off. Hera would kill me if I said a swear to a little kid.

She looked at me and said. "You what?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"N-N-Nothing." I need to go find Ezra again.

"You asshole?" I turned back to her in shock. Where the force did she learn that kind of language!

"What did you just say?" I asked

"No..."She whispered "You mother fucker?" Her arms were crossed with one hand on her chin, thinking of other...well what other colorful language she knows.

"You asswhipe? No, How about 'You S-"

"Stop!" I yelled knowing what the word was already.

She gave me one of those pouty and mad face. Which turns into a confused face.

"Please stop swearing."

"Why?"

"Your to young to know any of that kind of language. How old are you?"

"8"

"Were your parents?"

"The better question here is when will you go to catch Ezzy?" She smiles while I stare at her wide eyes.

She was staling!

I quickly turn and run out of the tower, sliding down the ladder and head for the city. He was hiding his force signature but guessing he knew what would happen if he went to the Ghost he decided to head to the city instead..

As I ran to the city I noticed not many people were out. All were either walking home or closing up shop.

I don't know if it's going to be easier or harder to find him. He could kind in a closed shop or blend in with the crowd.

I first checked were we first met, when he stole the cargo we got from the troopers. After checking the place twice I looked somewhere else. I checked around his old home.

Nothing.

Now I really started to worry. I checked everywhere I know. But remembering he lived on the streets for 7 years told me he knew everywhere.

I started to look around the meadow. I know, you can clearly see if someone's there or not but I bet Ezra knows how to hide. I checked everywhere close to the city and Ghost. Once that I knew I couldn't find him I went to com everyone to come help, only there was a slight problem. My com wasn't on my belt. I thought back to where I must of dropped. I couldn't think of anything until I remember the kid.

I slapped my face for being so stupid.

I ran back to the Ghost and just when I saw the ramp open I saw a figure standing on it.

It was Ezra.

I stop close to the ramp and walk the rest of the way with my arms crossed and a glare shooting at him.

He smiles weakly.

"Ezra, care to explain?" I say once I stopped in front of him.

"Um, well you see..." He starts to fiddle with his thumbs.

He stop's and looks up and is about to say something before I cut him off.

"Why did you run off and why wont you let us help you?" I say. I needed these questions answered now.

He sign's and starts to speak, his voice a little hoarse,(A/N: IDK)

"When I lived on the streets I didn't have someone to go to or get help from them." He takes a breather before continuing "I never trusted anyone so I always had to take care of myself, and sometimes I just acted like I never had a cold but it got worse a few."

I feel a bit guilty now since I never knew any of this and how I could of helped if I asked or if he told me.

"That's when I met Lily. I had a really bad fever when it was winter and I was in a ally way. I couldn't move, think, or anything. If I didn't get help from here I would've died." His voices starts to sound like a whisper. Knowing the fever is starting to infect his body more.

"She came over to me and sat beside me. She put a blanket around me and her and took out a container of soup." A smile forms on his pale face. "She took care of me after that and whenever she was free she would come over to do stuff with me."

He looks back up and smiles. And then back down. "I'm sorry"

I put a hand on his shoulder ignoring the flinch but not ignoring the heat coming off of him. He's shaking a bit.

I smile back and so does he. "Well I'm goanna go inside now" He says but without any warning I picked him up bridal style and start to head to my room.

I don't look at him but I could tell he was in shock for a second before he starts to squirm. "Put me down." He says but I ignore him. "Please Master." He says but I do not obey.

He keeps trying to get out of my grasp but gives up, cursing the fever he had that made him weak to do anything.

I arrive at my room and open the door. Once I stepped in I look down at him only to see a sleeping Ezra. He must of been really sick to fall asleep that quick, but all the squirming and talking could of made him tired. I smile and put him down on my bed and cover him up. I leave the room only to be met with Lily.

"How-what." I think for a second "How did you get in here?" I say

She points to the ramps, then the vents and smiles.

Sign.

I just hope she didn't learn any of the curses from Ezra.

"Shit." She says

I look down back at her to see her sandal in two.

I motion my hand for her to give it to me. While I was fixing it I asked a question.

"Where did you learn all the swearing from?"

I give her shoe back and she smiles and what she says almost gave me a heart attack.

"Ezra."

He's getting a lesson later for sure.

* * *

_**So this is the last chapter for him being sick. So new scar in the next chapter.**_

_**I know I didn't show much of him being sick but I didn't want to write much. I usually write all my stories around midnight. And I get energetic but loose it later while typing.**_

_**Also if you want any type of scar or something for one of the chapters PM me or just write it in the reviews.**_

_**Also what story should I update next?**_

_**Hoped You Enjoy!**_

_**Please R &amp; R!**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Pizza**_


	8. The Talk I

_**Sorry for the lack of updates on this story, you'll understand if ya read my other stories. But just a quick idea just in case you don't. School, family, stress and etc.**_

_**Please Suggest some ideas for Ezra. Anything please.**_

**_Please Read!- I am adding some stuff myself that you may not like. If you do not like it then i might change it if i get enough people to agree._**

_**Anyways Enjoy!**_

**_Disclaimer_**_**: I do not own star wars rebels  
**_

* * *

**3rd person view Ezra POV**

So here I am. Stuck in a cell on a star destroyer. How i manage to make that happen well lets just say getting hit by 3 or more sleeping darts might of caused it. Don't get me wrong I ain't dumb enough to let that happen to me when i was on the streets alone but when your with a smelly lasot it's kind of hard to focus we your constantly fighting each other. So here i am now in a cell. With nothing to do. Absolutely nothing.

"I'm bored" I say. I know I should probably be trying to think of a plan to get out or try to connect through the force to reach Kanan but i tried that already. I escaped but the new Inquisitor got me. Throwing me in another cell and injecting me with force supscitive. (A/N: Forgot the name of it) Causing me to not be able to use the force at all. Your also wondering why I'm talking like this, truth is i always talked this when i was alone on the streets and i still do. It helps me think better. Ans i sometime i speak out loud which people I'm crazy sometime. Who wouldn't think that.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when the door slid open relieving the new Inquisitor. Like really who is she? I remember Kanan saying she was like the Seventh Sister. And the guy was the Fifth Brother. That got me more confused then i already was.

She walks in and door slides closed.

"Now Ezra...Tell me where the rebels are and i might just keep you and your friend alive." She says in her robotic like voice

"Might? So even if i do tell you, you'll still end up killing me?"

"Well i didn't say that but if you do anything to make me mad then i might just." She smiles at me.

"That doesn't seem like a fair deal."

"It is when your life is at risk." She says

"My life isn't as important then you think." I say. It's true, my life is nothing really. Life on the streets is just like the Ghost sometimes. Being ignored by Sabine and made fun of by Zeb and Chopper. Hera being the mother she is reminds me of all the time parents keep there children away from me. And Kanan, who see's me in a different way makes me think of the people who were disgusted by me or didn't even know me and made fun of me. It's like i never left.

Sure i knew Zeb and Chopper were just playing and Sabine just trying to ignore my flirting and Hera and Kanan being parents like but it didn't change the fact i still was the same, now I'm just nicer and calmer.

"What makes you say that?" She ask. Sign' I just said everything but she cant know the crew so that was good.

"My whole life is a disaster." I say

She sits down with her legs crossed in front of me. "Go on."

"Look, i don't want to tell my life in front of someone who could kill me and my friends."

"How about this, since i cant enter your mind and your trying to keep everyone safe how about i tell you my life story and you tell me, deal?"

I pondered on it. This is the first time someone who can kill me in a matter of seconds would make a deal just like that. And what makes it weirder is that someone is an inquisitor. But i was bored so i decided sure why not.

"Deal."

"Alright then." She smiles.

"You go first." She says

Sign' of course she would make me go first.

"Everything was fine until my 7th birthday. Right in the middle of opening my present Troopers barged in, my mother quickly hid me. And i had to watch them die. Watch them get shot right in the heart and beaten. That's when i let out a cry and they found me.

I was brought to the capital building were a inquisitor would train me to become a Sith. I was confused at the time what they meant." I take a deep breath and look at her, she looked interested but sad at the same time. Why was she sad?

"I manage to escaped somehow, all of it was a blur. I woke up in my house with blood on my cloths and a cut on my four-arm." I say as i show her.

"I cried for awhile and tried to keep my distance from the spot my parents were killed and were there blood was spilled. I look around the room to get that out of my thought and my eyes landed on the present i was opening before they barged in. I crawled over to it and finish opening it. What was inside was a picture of us and..."

I couldn't say it, Kanan doesn't even know.

"What was it." She demanded

"A toy." I tried lying to her.

"Nonsense, you wouldn't stop mid sentence just because of a toy, it was something important wasn't it."

Sign' "It was...a lightsaber."

Her expression was in shock for a second but quickly went back to here normal expression.

"It wasn't mine." I say. My parents knew they were going to get killed that day. They left a note in the box saying everything. 7 years old you cant read well or mostly at all but i was home schooled. I learned much faster and quicker so if i went to school at that age i would be able to go to 5 or 6th grade. I was that good.

"It was my sister's"

* * *

**_OHHHHHHHHHHHH CLIFF HANGER!_**

**_So I'm sorry again for the long wait and all just stuff been happening._**

**_And sorry if you got confused a bit near the end. I haven't been able to watch SWR ever since Season 2 started because i have a bratty niece._**

**_ I am explaining about her right now if you wish to skip proceed to skip then. I just need to say it because I'm that kind of person who needs to express there feelings. _**

**_She is 4 years old and my brother just got custody of her. Know her grandma is rude, she teached her bad stuff and all. Know she doesn't listen at all, get's in trouble and cause me and my mom to get really stresse cause she doesn't listen. She cries when i turn off the TV and tell her go to bed. She throws a tamtrion and goes to my mother. Now dont get me wrong i do love my mother but when she is nice to the kid when she bad i go and start telling her she cant do that or you'll be telling her its good when she doesn't listen and she will always have an a way to get out of things. M y mom doesn't like to listen so long story short. When i want to watch a show on TV i change the channel and she comes in and screams to put it back on and starts doing stuff to annoy me and tun off the TV or block it or keep screaming. And here i am telling her you watching a movie in the other room, pick one room. This room or that room. She say's this room so i go to the other room and the same things happens again. I am fed up with her shit. Her father needs to teach her a lesson and not allow her TV during parts of the day or bring her to the part. I cant even watch TV cause all that's on is her kids show. There are days where i wish she would live when i was kid. A kid who would go outside all the time and play and not sit inside on Tv all the time. But that's are generation today. There's a reason why i stay in my room all day now so i dont have to bother with her._**

**_Sorry and thank you for putting up with my crap._**

**_Hoped you Enjoyed the chapter so far and please_**

**_Review and Rate_**

**_Thank You!_**


	9. The Talk II

**_I am so sorry for not updating. I lost the feeling to write for awhile and still kinda do. Also because I still haven't seen any SWR lately._**

**_I was on vacation just a few days ago for 2 weeks in Florida and thats when everything decided to happen. The shootings, the kids and the painic at one of the Orlando Malls Vinland I think and I was there when it happen..._**

**_Imagine this. Your enjoy yourself at the mall with your brothers and bratty niece and your just looking around when you hear some screams and people running around the corner. Now there were three sounds that sounded like gun shots but where really chairs falling. For more detail just look up Orlando Vineland Mall panic or something close to that._**

**_Anyways I hope you enjoy this and sorry if it sounds stupid. I have forgot what I was going to do._**

* * *

**7th Sister POV**

"It was my sisters..."

Everything he has said brought me back to when I was young. To when I was forced to leave my family and taken to work for Vader. My parents did everything they could to get me back but that would cost them there lives and for them to care for the newborn.

Ezra.

From what little I know, I know he's my brother. Even if my brain is brainwashed I still remember some stuff.

"I'm so sorry Ezra..." Before he could look dumbfounded I hugged him. He flinch but that just made me hold tighter.

"Uh..." He say's. (A/N: Well makes a sound)

"I'm so sorry Ezra...for not being there." I say as I look at him.

"What are you talking about?" He ask.

"...I'm...I'm your..." I couldn't say it, I broke down crying. Which I haven't done in a long long time. What was I suppose to say?! 'Hey I'm your sister! Sorry for trying to kill you countless time!'

"My what?" He ask.

My mouth held gaped open trying to speak. I couldn't do it...Not here and not now. I need time.

"Nothing." I say as I was back to normal like nothing happen. I stand up and walk to the communication panel. I press the green button.

"This is the 7th Sister Inquisitor, the boy has escaped I repeat the boy has escaped!" I yelled as I used the force to untie him.

"What are you doing?" Ha, I bet he's so confused now. I smile under the helmet.

"You better run Ezra, or they'll get you." I say still facing the panel. I hear footsteps leading to the door and a woosh. (A/N: WOOSHIE WOOSH!)

"Oh and Ezra" I hear him stop" ...don't tell the others what happen here."

"Ok..." He whispers. As he runs off.

**Sabine POV**

_Damit Ezra where are you!_

_Crash!_

"Owww..." I held my head as the pain rush in.

"Ow." I hear. I open one eye and see blue hair.

"EZRA" I yell as he looks up surprised.

"Sabine!" He yells as he hugs me. And I hug back. What? I was worried.

"We got to go now!" He say's suddenly.

"What why?" I ask as we began running.

"There already after me!" He says.

"Must be a new record I bet?" I say as I see him roll his eyes in a playful mater but smiles.

"How did you get out anyways?" I asked looking at him.

"I will tell you when we get to the Ghost!"

BOOM

"What was that!?" He asked as we stopped running. I smile doesn't he know when his family is here yet?

"Who else!" I smile as I ran to the drop off with him behind.

-A few turns and twist later-

"Sabine!" I hear my name as I look to the source and see Zeb waving in the distance.

"Zeb! Come on Ezra!" I say as I run towards Zeb. I look behind to make sure he was behind me. I can't lose him again. Ever.

"Ezra!" I hear Zeb say.

We did a little talk and went into the Ghost home sweet home.

**Ezra POV**

HOME

As we ran into the Ghost I run into someone else who happen to be Kanan.

"Kanan!" I say a bit surprised and happy.

"Ezra!" (A/N: SO MUCH EXCITEMENT IN THIS CHAPTER HUH!)

"Kanan I am so sorry for what happen, I-" I was cut off by a hug

"Ezra it's alright. What maters is your safe now." He says as he pulls me back and smiles. I smile back

"We aint safe yet!" Zeb yells as gun la (A/N:...I forgot what there called.)

"Well thats get out of here then."I say as we stand up.

The Ghost starts shaking and is flying in no time. Then in hyperspace.

It's good to be home. But what did 7th Sister mean? "I'm your.."

...

**7th Sister POV**

I looked out the window seeing the ship Ezra call home leave safely. I smile under the helmet again. A real smile.

WOOSH.

"How did he escape?" He said.

"He stronger with the force then me. He was able to slip out like he wasn't even here." I say as I turn to face him.

"...If you say so." He says as he breaths though the machines.

A plan.

* * *

**_Max: Wow author! How horrible was this?_**

**_Author: I would say a 11 out of 10._**

**_Max: I agree 100%!_**

**_Sorry for it not being good. I was having trouble thinking plus its 3 am right now so yea, and im sick and my keyboard has sticky keys cause im stupid to spill pop on it. Anyways is SWR still playing or is it over? If it is should I continue all my SWR fanfics then? I don't think many read SWR anymore acctaly._**

**_I'll shut up.._**

**_Also I might of forgotten to say some stuff so yea :P_**

**_LOVE YOU ALL AND GOODBYE!_**


End file.
